1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, and more particularly to a power plug.
2. The Related Art
With the progress of society, various kinds of electrical equipments have become an indispensable tool in people's daily life. Power converter as an electrical equipment, such as adapter of notebook and chargers of mobile phone and digital camera, is more and more widely used. The main function of the power converter is to convert AC (Alternating Current) to DC (Direct Current) to be used in DC equipments.
The power converter electrically connects with a wall socket through a plug which is used to insert in the wall socket. However, the plug of the power converter generally only applies to a kind of wall socket. But the wall sockets in different countries often have different standards. In order to use the power converter in different countries, many different types of extra adapters matching with the different standards of the wall sockets respectively need be used to firstly insert the plug of the power converter in the adapters, and then the corresponding adapters are inserted in the wall sockets to realize electrical connection between the power converter and the different wall sockets. It is quite inconvenient for user.